


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by lattebooks



Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, reenasfix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattebooks/pseuds/lattebooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco and Harry find themselves in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Drarry (Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter)  
> Setting: Book 5 post Christmas  
> Type/ rating: One-shot/ T  
> Word Count: 3,145  
> Song: Summertime by My Chemical Romance  
> Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story, but the plot is not a trope and is completely mine.  
> Author’s Note at the end. Remember that follows, favorites, likes and reblogs mean the world, and feel free to give me flames; they make me hotter. Enjoy.

“Good job out there, Harry!”  
“Thanks, Cho!” Harry yelled over the loud music. The Gryffindor Common Room –a claustrophobe’s nightmare- was filled to the brim with dancing students clad in all different Houses’ colors and music filled the little space between them.  
“How do you like your party, Harry?” Asked George Weasley coming out of nowhere. With about a hundred students crashing into each other, there was no way to see where anyone came from.  
“My party? You guys threw this thing!” Harry yelled over the chatter.  
“Yes, Harry,” said Fred, “but only to celebrate you winning Gryffindor the quidditch match today.  
“And if Umbridge asks,” George started.  
“It was all for you and we had nothing to do with it,” Fred said before appariting away with his brother.  
One part of Harry that knew they would be caught and the other part of him couldn’t understand why the twins were being so distant and unreasonable. Harry couldn’t possibly take credit for their stunt. Not only because he didn’t want to be caught hosting a party well after midnight, but because the twins had obviously put lots of work into the gathering. There was food galore –all stolen from the Great Hall- and music blaring from non-existent speakers. They had hexed every corner and crevice of the room so that no teachers could get in or hear the commotion. The Weasleys, like usual, put their great wizarding skills into something for the other students to enjoy.  
Cho tugged at Harry’s sweater pulling him and his thoughts to the corner of the Commons where a huddle of about a dozen students stood in front of a broom cupboard.  
“Let’s play Seven Minutes in Heaven, Harry,” she said, a smile spreading across her pink face.  
“I don’t know, Cho.” Flustered, Harry inspected the scuff marks on his shoes. He knew he had to break up with Cho, but he’d never broken up with anyone before. In fact he wasn’t sure if they were even together. He didn’t think that he could break off something that didn’t exist.  
“Oh, come on, Harry. You just won a quidditch match against Slytherin. How could you be scared of a little muggle game?” She asked flipping her hair long black hair over shoulder.  
Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to play one round. Harry thought.  
Harry thought wrong.  
“I think that Harry should go into the closet next,” Pansy Parkinson said the moment she caught sight of him. “I’m sure that everyone wants to be in there with him even if he is a lying-“  
“Pansy, shut up and let him suffer,” Harry was surprised to see that the one who said this was the last person he would expect to be playing a muggle game: Draco Malfoy. He was sitting up against the wall with his legs folded to his chest and his wrists hung on his knees. He looked tired, but when he saw Harry looking at him, he shot an unwavering sneer his way. Draco Malfoy was never too tired to mess with Harry Potter.  
“Who has the blind fold?” Pansy questioned.  
“Is that really necessary? It’ll be dark in there anyway,” Harry pointed out.  
“Yeah, and it’s going to be Cho in there anyway,” said Ron. Harry hadn’t noticed him before, but he was now giving Ron his special stink eye.  
Hermione turned him around and pressed a Gryffindor tie loosely around his eyes and whispered into his ear, “When are you going to break up with her? Aren’t you going to tell her that you’re-“  
“I think I’ll tell her now. Could you not open the door until I knock? You know, just in case I’m not done telling her,” Harry whispered softly.  
“I’ll try,” Hermione replied as she not-so gently pushed him into the closet and closed the door abruptly.  
Harry extended his spread fingers to feel around only to have them smack against the cold stone wall of the closet. Using the wall as guide, he turned himself around and slid down to the ground. Leaning his back against the wall, he cradled his fingers that were sure to be bruised tomorrow. It was weird how normal it felt to be in a closet hurt and hiding from the world. He had spent so much time hidden away in the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley household, small spaces always felt safe to him.  
Only when he heard the open and close of the door and felt the heat and presence of another body did Harry start to panic. He had only told Hermione and that was less than a month ago, so how was he going to tell Cho something so big?  
A cold, hesitant finger-tip grazed and then pulled away from Harry’s jaw, shaking his thoughts away. He reached out to grab the hand that was slowly retreating.  
“Cho, I,” Harry repositioned onto his knees and sat on his heels. “Cho, I’m… uh.”  
He shifted awkwardly to get his wand from his pocket and hexed the door so that no one from the outside could hear their rather intimate conversation.  
“Cho, I can’t do this. It’s not you,” Harry was about to pull a phrase he’d heard in multiple muggle movies, “It’s me.”  
Cho laughed in a lower tone that Harry thought was possible from petite girl like her.  
“I’m serious. I know that we aren’t really dating,” Harry said louder as the music from the party beat through the door. “I just don’t think that we should be because I’m, uh,” his tongue felt out of place and heavy in his mouth. “Cho, I’m gay.”  
He didn’t have time to sigh in relief before a pair of lips pressed against his own.  
Pulling himself out of the kiss, he ripped off the tie around his eyes. The little light coming from under the closet door illuminated some parts of the face in front of Harry, but the many hallows in his face remained as dark as the rest of the closet. In front of Harry was Draco Malfoy.  
“Draco, wh- what are you- why are you?” Harry stammered.  
Suddenly, the music ended in a sudden stop like an entire crowd had either been hexed quiet or they had all collectively jumped off a cliff. Everyone’s voice fell leaving only one person talking loudly and clearly.  
“What on Earth is going on here?”  
Harry didn’t have to think hard to know whose voice he was hearing: Professor Delores Umbridge.  
“Oh, nononononono,” Harry said in disbelief. How could they get caught? How could the Weasleys be so careless? Parties aren’t looked highly upon at Hogwarts and the students were given a warning, but in the eyes of Umbridge, parties were the beginning of the fall of Ministry. He couldn’t even imagine what Umbridge would do to Fred and George. He knew that he would easily kick them out of school for a stunt like this, but Harry was valuable the Ministry. But he wasn’t valuable until he completed his wizard training. It was obvious: Harry would have to take credit for the party.  
He reached for the door knob only to realize that they were in a closet and that there wasn’t one.  
“Are we locked in here?” Draco growled his low voice laced with annoyance.  
“It’s okay, I told Hermione to open the door when I knock,” Harry replied as he knocked on the door. He knew that to go out now was dangerous and Hermione was probably too mortified to open the door for them –she had never gotten in trouble for anything in her life- but someone else had to let them out.  
Harry brought his knuckles down to the wood repeatedly.  
He heard nothing.  
He knocked again figuring that the Umbridge’s inaudible yelling shutting down the party was blocking out the sound of his knock.  
Oblivious, Harry knocked again.  
“Nonononono,” Draco said his breathe quickening.  
“I already said that, Malfoy,” said Harry as he continued to knock.  
“You hexed the door quiet a before you kissed me, you mythical moron,” Draco said with two fingers on his temple and his eyes pressed tightly closed.  
“Before I kissed you?” He whipped around to face Draco. Heat bubbled inside Harry like someone had made a polyjuice potion in his stomach. Yet, he still focused on the main problem under his sore, red knuckles. “Do you know how to reverse a muffling hex?”  
“Are you serious, Potter?”  
“As my Godfather, Malfoy. Now do you know how to unhex this damn door?” Harry asked the anger clenching at his throat.  
“No idea.”  
The air and the last bit of hope left Harry.  
“We’ll just have to sit here until our seven minutes is up.”  
“Can’t you hear Umbridge out there? Everyone is going back to their Commons. We’re never getting out.” Draco sighed as he backed up into a corner of the empty closet and Harry sat in the corner diagonally across from him.  
“This is Gryffindor Commons, so the Gryffindors have to stay here.”  
“Unless Umbridge takes them to Dumbledore for letting the other houses into your Commons.” Draco said bringing his knees to his chest.  
“We’ll get out somehow,” Harry said not sure who he was trying to encourage- Draco or himself. “Should we try Alohamora?”  
“There isn’t a lock on the inside, so there’s nothing to charm,” He replied rocking back and forth.  
“Are you okay, Malfoy?” Harry could not believe that he just showed care for Malfoy.  
“Oh, Merlin,” Draco said as he clawed at the walls with both his hands. “This is a small closet.”  
“No shit, Sher- oh never mind.”  
“What, Potter?” Draco asked his gasps becoming thinner and louder.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Harry knew that the next muggle season of Sherlock would be out before he could fully explain the muggle character that is Sherlock. “What does matter is why on Earth you’re in here,” Harry snapped his curiosity taking control of his tongue.  
“Pansy threw me in here hoping that we’d kill each other.” Between every word, Draco gasped for air.  
Harry couldn’t help but stare at him. His tightly closed eyes were pointed towards the ceiling so that the light shone on the beads of sweat dripping down his neck. Harry suddenly had the urge to grab his hand and continue doing what they were doing before he took off the blindfold, but when Harry looked at Draco’s porcelain-like fingers, they were curled into his palms. Reevaluating his body language, Harry understood what was happening and scooted closer to aid him.  
“Draco, are you okay?” He asked again not caring what Draco would think of it. In fact, the last thing Draco Malfoy seemed to be concerned about was Harry’s feelings towards him. He was squirming and breathing heavily like Dudley had when he spotted those dementors earlier that year; Draco was having a panic attack.  
“I don’t do well in tight spaces,” Draco said moving towards Harry. Harry began to realize how close they really were to each other now. Draco had his arms wrapped around his knees which were so close to Harry, he thought that he too might have a panic attack.  
“That’s okay, just take deep breathes,” Harry said trying to help. “In and out. In for four seconds and out for seven.”  
“I’m not going into labor. I just have bad memories of closets.”  
“Like what?” Harry didn’t mean to pry, but he needed a distraction to the fact that outside of the closet door, inaudible chaos was occurring.  
Draco held Harry’s gaze for a moment that never seemed to end and then sighed. “Around the beginning of year four, my father was under great stress with The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and I had just come out as gay to my mother.”  
Harry nodded and tried to hide his surprise. He just kissed me. How could he not be gay? He thought.  
He let the thought fall from his head to his heart. Draco Malfoy kissed me.  
“Father found out and went ballistic,” Draco continued. “When I did something bad when I was little, my dad would give me some time to sit in our broom cupboard to think about my actions.  
“Like a time out corner?”  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s a muggle parenting method.” Harry felt stupid for mentioning it at all.  
“And what makes you think that I know muggle parenting methods?” Draco asked. Harry look at the dark floor of the closet embarrassed.  
“I don’t know, I just-“  
Draco’s laugh cut him off. It was like something out of what muggles calded a RomCom movie. It was the sound of jiggle bells dipped in thick honey. It was a jolt through Harry’s heart. He couldn’t help but stare at the little of Draco’s face that he could see in the dark. Draco stared back and in that moment, they were just two boys who like boys laughing. Together.  
“Potter, why wouldn’t I know who Sherlock is?” Draco’s voice sliced through the fragile moment.  
“What?” Harry laughed in attempt to hide his confusion.  
“Earlier, you stopped talking about Sherlock. Do you think that I’m too stupid to know muggle things or that I hate muggles just that much?”  
“Neither, I didn’t think a lot of people here are familiar with muggle works of literature.”  
“I love Sherlock,” Draco said with a sigh. “There was light in the closet my father sent me into and I would spend all my time reading when he thought that I was reevaluating my life choices.”  
Harry felt the sudden urge to grab Draco’s hand, but didn’t. He suddenly felt the humanity in the boy sitting in front of him. The fragile edges of the moment they sat upon. Harry felt it all in the empty broom cupboard and he saw it in Draco’s furrowed eyebrows and frown lines. This wasn’t the Draco Harry knew, but the Draco Harry secretly liked.  
“What kind of stuff did you read?”  
“Anything that I could get my hands on. That’s why the closet wasn’t so bad until he found out that I was… you know.” Draco repositioned to mirror Harry who had his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. “Then he just threw me in there every time he got stressed or angry. I always knew that once he let me out, he would hit me or yell at me or both. It was happening multiple times a week and there was nothing that I nor my mother could do. He would threaten to beat her and I’d rather have him beat me to death than let him lay a hand on my mother.”  
Harry took Draco’s cold hand into his own. Something lit inside him as Draco revealed the loving side of himself. This was the boy he fell in love with oh so long ago. He just hadn’t known that feeling of urgency and anxiety when he was near him was positive. But now, now, in a broom cupboard hearing about his past, Harry knew that Draco was finally under his finger-tips.  
“I shouldn’t be talking about this. I- I’m sorry I unloaded on you like that. I had no right to tell you all that,” Draco said retreating from Harry’s grasp.  
“Never be sorry for yourself. Never be sorry for being yourself.” Harry moved up so that he could hold Draco’s hand again. “You deserve better than that bastard Lucius.”  
“Don’t say that. He’s still my father, Harry.”  
“That doesn’t meant that you don’t deserve better than a man that doesn’t accept you for who you are.” Though Draco’s back was up against the stone wall, Harry moved even closer.  
“And where do I find a man like that?” Draco asked turning his face away from the boy in front of him.  
“Look at me,” Harry murmured softly while manually turning Draco’s face to meet his eyes. “I accept you.”  
“I don’t deserve you,” His voice was merely a whisper.  
“You deserve happiness.” And with that Harry brought his lips to Draco’s.  
And then Harry woke up.  
At least that’s what it felt like. He felt like he had just woken from a dream that he had lived his whole life. Kissing Draco was a jolt in his body clouding his senses, but making Harry more aware of his hands cup Draco’s face and Draco’s shaky grip on his waist.  
Harry’s heart floated and his brain short-circuited unable to work. He held onto Draco to anchor himself to the moment. The warm, flustered, awkward moment over lapped by bodies pressed together, hands over thumping hearts, jaws bumping, teeth clacking, and smiles moving in synch.  
This kiss was every moment the boys had spent not kissing compressed into one.  
Though Harry and Draco were too preoccupied to notice it, George Weasley had yanked the closet door open revealing the two boys making out in the corner. It wasn’t until Hermione cleared her throat that the boys broke apart. Realizing the situation in front of them, both their faces turned into the shade of the Gryffindor Common’s deep red curtains.  
“What happened to Umbridge?” Harry asked not making eye contact with any of the party attendees staring at him.  
“Umbridge party crashing,” Fred started.  
“Was the ultimate Seventh Year’s prank,” George finished.  
“What the hell, Weasley?” Draco growled to one or both of the twins. He followed Harry out of the closet.  
The party seemed to have cleared out for the most part. Only a dozen students were left in the Common Room and all of them but Draco were a Gryffindor. Thought the students of Hogwarts were irresponsible enough to party on a school night, they were responsible enough to go to bed   
“The plan was simple. We get Harry and some other gullible person into the closet and we lock them in,” George started to explain as he put an elbow on Ron’s shoulder.  
“And I pretend to be Umbridge with our voice manpulating toffees,” Fred filled in.  
“Which are half off until the end of the week, by the way,” George said interrupting his brother.  
“Right, and I used one to sound like Umbridge was busting us,” Fred finished.  
“You nearly gave us a heart attack! That wasn’t funny!” Harry exclaimed as he brought his pointer finger to Fred Weasley’s Gryffindor sweater.  
“You didn’t seem to be focused on that when we opened the door,” Fred pointed out.  
“And it seemed like this turned out better in your favor,” George chimed in.  
Harry turned himself away from the twins to see Draco wearily falling onto a couch and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. He shot an unwavering smile and a wink in Harry’s direction. Draco Malfoy was never too tired to mess with Harry Potter.  
Without turning back to the Weasleys, Harry said, “It seems like it has.”

-All was well-

**Author's Note:**

> AN/ It’s been a hot minute (a year) since I’ve written any fanfictions and I am SO SO SORRY. I just didn’t really have a reason or wanting to write, but I wrote this one for my friends Kayci and Gemma, so holla @ them for getting me out of my block. My fluff folder on my computer is looking pretty full and I’m in the process of editing the bits and pieces of fluff I’ve written over the years, so keep an eye out for those fanfictions (They’re mostly Pynch, Snowbaz, or Percabeth to give you some hints).  
> And that’s about it for the Author’s Note.  
> Remember to follow or favorite and give me flames because they make me hotter.  
> Send me flames and critique on my multifandom tumblr: lattebooks-lattepuns.tumblr.com


End file.
